


Freshpaper(N and J):Fresh's Birthday

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad English, Fluff, Fresh parents died, Highschool AU, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, nerd and jock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fresh is a Nerd & PJ (Paperjam) is a Jock in the Flower Highschool(or Underhigh) & they fall in love to each other.A very old Fanfiction & a very bad EnglishHope you like it! :3





	Freshpaper(N and J):Fresh's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> That is a very old Fanfiction I wrote in Deviantart & Tumblr, but they have smut, but I changed it because the creator from Paperjam don't want any of that & I have to Respect that V.V
> 
> BTW I GIVE SO MUCH STUPID COMMENTS THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN READ THE STORY!!!  
> I'M SO SORRY!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Nerd & Jock AU belongs to:  
> thegreatrouge  
> (it was now it belongs to someone else, but I don't know who ._.
> 
> Fresh belongs to:  
> TheCrayonQueen 
> 
> Paperjam belongs to:  
> 7goodangel

It's a beatiful day in the Flower Highschool(or Underhigh)........

 

_(Screw that shit. I go straight to the Point)_

 

Fresh walked to his locker to get his books. Fresh sigh. It was his birthday. He did't know what he should do on that day. His Parents died for 2 years ago & he's living alone.He have no unkle's or aunt's,so he have no one to celebrate with. He closed the locker,as a familiar voice called him. ,, H-happy birthday F-fresh!" It was Alphys with a present in her hand. ,, Oh, thx Alph!" said Fresh with a sad smile.

 

_(dafaq. Why is it so sad all of the sudden??? ;-; )_

 

Alphys knows about fresh's parents, but she still wants to make him happy _SOMEHOW_. ,, H-here is your Birthday p-present! Do you want to watch a m-movie(or Anime) after School?" ,, Sure! But only if YOU pay my ticket!" said Fresh with a smirk.

_(YAY! THE OLD FRESH IS BACK )_

,, Only today Birthdaykid!" said Alphys without a stutter.

_( *la gasp* )_

The room was suddently quiet when the Jock Group came in the room.

_( THE BAD GUYS ARE IN THE BUILDING BITCHES!!!)_

 

Alphys & Fresh looked annoyed. They hated the Jocks. They always bullied them without a reason. But Fresh has a crush on of the Jocks. It's Pj. The son from the PE Teacher Error. Alphys knows that of course, because it's so obviouse.

_(everybody have that one friend :D)_

Fresh & Alphys turned around & tried to ignore them as possible. BP threw a Football at Fresh's Locker. ,,EEEEPP!" came out from Fresh & falls to the ground. ,,PFFFHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! WHAT A NERD!" said BP loud with a laugher. Everybody (except Alphys of course) started to laugh. Fresh was about to cry. Pj wasn't laughing at all. He just looked at Fresh with a serious look. Fresh started to feel anger & with his determination he stand up & hitted BP in the face.

_(THAT'S MY BOY!!!)_

BP falled to te ground. Everyone was dead quiet & shocked. Fresh breathed heavily. He suddently reallised what he have just done. Pj looked at Fresh suprised with big eyes. ,, You're so fucking dead..." said BP pissed with deadly eyes . Fresh was scared and full of regrets what he just did. Fresh was prepared of a punch or even worse. ,, That's enough BP!You had already your fun!" said Pj angry. ,,But-" before BP could say anything, Pj punched him in the stomach. ,, I said ENOUGH!" BP started to cought. Pj looked at fresh. ,,Not bad" said Pj with a smirk at Fresh. Fresh started to blush like crazy. ,, You're very tough." said Pj while he get closer to Fresh. Fresh started to blush even more. ,,t-t-t-t-th-th-thanks..." Pj went closer to Fresh's ear _(????)_. ,, come later to the gym  & I'll show you how to defend yourself" said Pj with a wink & left with the jocks. Fresh was complitly blue now.

  
After that show, Fresh was very excited. He couldn't wait for the school end to spend some time with his crush in gym. Fresh started to blush again & Alphys was just teasing him.

_(what best friends do ;D)_

Fresh was still worried. ,, Maybe they just want to beat me up..." he tought. He still feel bad what he did & he still regrets it. Fresh sigh. ,, I am SO fucking dead!" he said annoyed. ,,uuuhhhh.... F-fresh?" said Alphys as she sit next to Fresh. ,,Yeah?..." responded Fresh with a lazy voice. ,, d-didn't you notice s-something?" ,, Huh? What are you talking ab-" Fresh stopped speaking as he saw that EVERYONE was stareing at him. ,,Hey Nerd! Nice Punch you did there!" said one of the students. ,,You got some guts for a loser! Call me <3" flirted one of the Girls & gave him her number. Fresh was veeeeery uncomfortable. Normally they just ignore him or said mean stuff about him. ,,Hey loser!Get your ass ready for a another fight!" said on of the strongest guys. ,, Y-yeah... uuuhhhh... Alphys please come with me! I forgot something!" said Fresh with a hurry. ,,O-ok. Just give me a sek & let me get my stuUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFF!!!" He took Alphys Hand & runs with her out of the classroom.

_(GOTTA GO FAST!!!)_

Everywhere he goes everyone was stareing at him. There was no escape. After running around the school _(like he was in the olimpics XD)_ he stopped to breath. Alphys does the samething. Fresh leans against a wall. ,, I fucked up..." he mumbled. ,, You did! But for a g-good thing!" answered Alphys with a smile. Fresh chuckled. ,,Do you... think the Jocks wants to beat me?" asked Fresh while looking at the sky. ,, I don't know. W-well BP sure wants t-to... But you won't come a-anyway..." answered Alphys who tries to laugh about it. ,,I will come!" said Fresh loudly looking at Alphys with a serious look. Alphys was surprised to see Fresh so determent. ,,W-why? I know you want to see him, but... *sigh* Forget it... I just h-hope you know what you're d-doing..." answered Alphys worried. The school bell rangs. Fresh stands up. ,,See you tomorrow again Alphys  & thanks for your present." ,,W-wait-" said Alphys quickly but Fresh was already in his way to the gym. He stand infront of the gym door. He sigh. He knows they'll just want to hurt him, but he refuse to run away from it. Faceing what will happend fills him with Determination.  
  
  
He opened the door. He came in & saw Pj & BP. ,,well,well... so you REALLY came,huh?" said BP with a scary smirk on his face. Fresh didn't answer, but the only thing Fresh tought was:,, welp... I'm boned... fuck" ,,Shut up BP!You know why I wanted you here!" yelled Pj & punches BP behind his head. ,,AU!!" yelled BP & looked at Pj pissed. Fresh is stareing at Pj. He started to blush again. He hides his face with his bag & hope they didn't see it. ,, Fresh! BP has SOMETHING to say" said Pj & push BP Forwards. BP sigh. ,, *rolles eyes* I'm sorry..." mumbled BP annoyed. Fresh know he didn't mean it , but he forgive him anyway. ,, you're forgiven....." said Fresh annoyed as well. ,,Since we got this Problem solved..." said Pj & gets closer to Fresh. ,, Let's begin the training, shall we?" asked Pj with a smirk. Fresh started to blush like crazy. His soul was beating faster than before. They looked in each others eyes.

_(FRESHPAPER MOMENT!!! It would be a shame... If something ruin it... c: <) _

,,HA! GAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!" screamed BP while he run away laughing. Pj got very pissed. ,,OH THAT LITTLE SON OF A-"Pj stopped as he fill Fresh's hand holding his arm. ,,It's ok" said Fresh while looking in Pj's eyes. Pj's started to blush. ,,Did you calm down?" asked Fresh with a sweet voice. Pj started to blush even more. ,,y-yeah... I-i'm fine..." he answered & looked away with a shy face. Fresh is Holding so much selfcontrol from Pj's cute face. ,,Ok, that's enough talking!Let's do it!" said Pj with a smirk. ,,A-alright!" said Fresh happy with determination. The face that Pj did kinda reminded Fresh of Error, the PE teacher. 

_(Welp they are father & son XD)_

  
Fresh & Pj trained the half day. For Pj that was nothing, but for Fresh it was hell!

_( Kids like you should be BURNING IN HELL! * megalovania music * >: D _

_.........._

_Sorry ._. )_

Fresh breathed heavily. He was exhausted. ,, ok, we're done for today." said Pj while looking at Fresh. ,, THANKS GOD!" tought Fresh, but he just responded with a ok. Fresh's shoulder hurted alot. ,, Shit! Not there!" tough Fresh & tries to hold the pain. ,,Hey, you're ok?" asked Pj. ,, Huh? O-oh... I'm fine. My shoulders hurts a little that's all. Don't worry about it!" said Fresh nervous with a Little smile. ,, Let me see" said Pj fast & went to Fresh's back. Fresh flinched. ,,WOAH! HOLD IT!!!" screamed Fresh & turns around to face Pj. Pj looked at Fresh confiused. ,, D-don't touch my back... ok?" said Fresh with a quiet voice. ,, What's wrong? Was the trainig to much?" asked Pj worried. ,, N-no! That's not it! It's just... "Fresh looked away shiely. ,, Come on! Yo can tell me! I won't tell anyone! I promise!" said Pj with a serious look at Fresh. Fresh looked at him. He could tell, that Pj was worried. He sigh. ,, Fine...  I-it's just... * mumbles the last sentences* " said Fresh while looking away (again). ,,What? I didn't hear you. Speak louder!" said Pj waiting for a response. Fresh mumbles the last sentences again, but just a bit louder. ,,LOUDER DAMN IT!!!" screamed Pj at Fresh. Fresh snapped. ,,I'M SENSITIV YOU IDIOT!!!" scream Fresh loud. It was very quiet all of the sudden & Pj looked at Fresh.

_( with that face: ° °)_

 As Fresh realised what he said his face turned completely blue. ,,PPFFFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TELL ME!?" asked Pj with a laugh. ,, I-IT'S EMBARRASSING!!!" said Fresh loud with a shy face. ,,OH PLEASE! THAT'S SO RIDICULOUS!" said Pj with a big laugher. Fresh was quiet. He hides his face with his cap. He turned around & took his stuff & was ready to leave. Pj hold his arm. ,,Wait! I didn't mean to laugh! I'm sorry! Please don't leave!" said Pj regretting what he did. Fresh sigh & looked at Pj. ,, apology accepted" said Fresh with a smile. Pj smiled back.  
  
_(In Deviantart & in Tumblr I pot there 2 +18 scene, but I remove it, because the creator from Paperjam Don't want something like that & Ihave to respect that V.V)_

Fresh's phone rang & he answered it. ,,H-hello?" asked fresh. ,,H-hey Fresh! It's me A-alphys!" came from the otherside of the phone. ,,Oh, hey! Sup?" asked fresh trieing to stay cool. ,,I was w-wondering if you're alright? I went to your house, but you weren't there & I tough s-something bad happened to you!" said Alphys with a worried voice. ,, Don't worry! I'm fine!" said Fresh. ,,O-oh! Ok than! Than see you tomorrow! & Happy Birthday again!" said Alphys happily. ,,Thanks! Bye Bye!" said Fresh & hang up. He sigh. ,,So it's your Birthday, huh?" asked Pj who was listening the whole conversation. Fresh completely forgot that Pj was there. ,,Y-yeah... Another year coming closer to death!" said Fresh with a little laugh. Pj chuckled. ,,Happy Birthday fresh" said Pj with a smile. Fresh blushed. ,,thank you!" said Fresh with a happy smile. ,, sooooooooo... you'll celebrate your Birthday with your Family later?" asked Pj. Fresh looked at Pj with a serious/sad  face. He tries to smile. ,,yeah... I can't wait for it" said Fresh with a sad voice. ,,Hey, are you ok-" Pj stopped talking as Fresh stood up. ,,I'll go now before "they" get worried about me...." said Fresh & walked to the door. ,,oh! & thx for the training!" he said with a sad smile & leaves. ,, Wait-" screamed Pj, but Fresh was already gone. He wanted to follow him, but he doesn't know what to tell him ,,shit..." said Pj while thinking what he's suposed to do.

 

* * *

 

  
Fresh walked his way home.

_(THE END! Just kidding XD)_

He sigh. ,,Why the fuck, did I leave??? GOD DAMN IT!!! I'M JUST A IDIOT!!!" he tought angry. He Looks up to the sky.

_( to be honest. I have no fucking idea if it's already dark in the story. I mean they trained the half day. So I don't fucking know)_

,, I wonder... does he feel the same way like I feel to him? Or... is he playing with me?" Fresh was about to cry. ,, No! It's ok! We were just tainig! We just..." He stopped walking as he stand infront his door. ,, Nevermind... everything will be the same tomorrow..." tought Fresh sadly. He opened the door. ,, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" came from Fresh's house. Fresh startled. His friends is in his house with a birthday cake & other birthday stuffs.

_( THE NERDS ARE IN THE HOUSE BITCHES!!! BD )._

,, We know that you hate your birthday, but we still wanted to make you happy!" said NCG _( Nice Cream Guy)_ with a smile. fresh smiled back. ,, You guys..." said Fresh  & came in the house.

 _( by the way they broke in his house. I tought it was a good time mention it :3_ ).

 

* * *

 

 

Pj was following Fresh. He hided behind a tree. He looked at Fresh's window. He could see how happy Fresh was that his friends were there, but he still looked sad. After the party _(Ok it MUST be dark now!)_ everyone went home. ,, Thank for coming guys! See you tomorrow!" said Fresh Standing infront of the door. ,, You're welcome! See ya!" said Alphys and waved. Fresh waved back  & closes the door. It was silence. ,, I'm alone.... again..." wispered Fresh & a small tear runs down on Fresh's cheek. Suddenly someone nocks on the door. Fresh wipes of his tear. ,,Who's there?" asked Fresh. ,, I know "  answered the voice. ,, I know who?" asked Fresh again with a grin on his face. ,, I know that you're sad fresh... " answered the voice again.

_( sorry if that pun isn't funny ^^' )_

Fresh was silent. He opened the door. It was Pj. ,, Hey..." said Pj looking at Fresh. Fresh blushed a little. ,, Hi..." said Fresh looking back at Pj. ,, Can I come in?" asked Pj. ,,O-oh, yeah! Come in!" answered Fresh & let Pj walk in.

_(well,that's akward XD)_

He Closes the door. ,,So why are you he-" Fresh couldn't finish his sentence from Pj's kiss.

_( >: D )_

Fresh was shocked. He slowly kissed back. He felt Pj's tounge touching his. He moaned quietly. Pj broke the kiss. ,, Sorry... I couldn't help it" said Pj blushing. ,,I-it's ok! You just suprised me" said Fresh with a smile. ,, I'm here, because I wanted to see you" said Pj & kissed Fresh again.

_( a quick kiss C: < )_

Fresh blushed. He giggled. ,,What's so funny? You just went away & let me worried!" said Pj embarrassed & blushed. ,, Sorry I just had to go" said Fresh & smiled a bit. Pj turned around & looked at the silent house. ,, Wow! You're parents are very quiet! Or are they not here?" asked Pj & looked at Fresh. fresh didn't respond. ,,Fresh?" asked Pj again looking confiused at Fresh. Fresh looked away. He finally opened his mouth. ,, yeah... don't worry about it..." answered Fresh. ,,Fresh, what's wrong?" asked Pj worried. ,, Nothing. I'm fine" answered Fresh still looking away. ,,Fresh, I know something is wrong! " said Pj looking at Fresh with a serious face.

Fresh startet to cry. Pj hugged him. ,, shhh.... it's ok..." wispered Pj to Fresh ear.

_( that he don't have XD)_

,, *sniff* P-pj... m-my parents *sniff* died... 2 y-years ago...*sniff*" said Fresh crying & hugs Pj tight. Pj shocked. He hugs Fresh tighter. ,, I'm sorry to hear that... " wisppered Pj & pets gentely Fresh's head. Pj wipes Fresh's tears away. ,, Do you want to come with me?..." he asked. Fresh sniffed & noded. Pj took Fresh's hand & opened the door. They walked to Pj's house. Pj opened the door from his house. ,, I'm home!" said Pj loud waiting for a respond. It was silence.

_( Pj's face right now: ಠ_ಠ )_

,,& I have someone with me!" said Pj loud again. ,,WHAT!?" screamed a voice from upstairs. It was Error. Pj's father. He run down & looked at Pj. ,,WHO!?" asked Error with big eyes. ,, Fresh " answered Pj. ,, Hi Mr.Error..." said Fresh with a Little smile.

_( Fresh's face right now: ^^' )_

,, Hi " replayed Error.

_( Error's face right now: -_- )_

,, Can he stay here for tonight?" asked Pj with puppy eyes. Error sigh. ,, alright, but he sleeps on the sofa! " answered Error. ,,What!? Oh come on! He can sleep with me! We have a etxra mattress in my room! " said Pj angry. ,, It's ok Pj! I don't mind sleeping on the sofa!" said Fresh trying to calm down Pj. ,, That's not ok! " said Pj angry & looked at Fresh. ,, Yeah Error. Let them sleep together " said a voice behind Error. It was Ink. The Art Teacher & Error's lover. ,, I-inky!" said Error & blushed. Ink was Shirtless.

_( I'M TO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT! ~♪ XDDD )_

,, Hi Mr. Ink " said Pj & Fresh a bit blushed. ,, Hi guys. Come on Error. Let them. please~ " said Ink. ,, Fine... BUT NO SEX!!!" said Error pissed.,, I can't promise that~ " said Pj as he pushed Fresh to his room. ,,PJ NO!" screamed Error angrily. ,, PJ YES! " screamed j back & closes the door. Error is pissed. ,, come on sweetheart. Let's watch TV " said Ink. Error blushed & noded.

 

* * *

  
MEANWHILE IN PJ'S ROOM:

  
,,ggrrr... He's aloved to sleep with someone & I not..." mumbled Pj pissed. Pj looked at Fresh. Fresh's face was completely blue. Pj looked confiused till he remembered what he said. ,, I didn't mean what I said! I just wanted to piss off my father! * 2 tought * BUT I DON'T MEAN THAT I DON'T WANT TO DO IT WITH YOU! I MEAN IF YOU WANT TO! " said Pj in panic & slapt his face. He embarrassed himself again infront of Fresh. Fresh giggled. ,, I know what you mean " said Fresh & smiled. Pj smiled back. ,, soooo... Do you wanna watch a movie? " asked Pj & pointed at his TV infront of his bed. Fresh noded. Pj turned the TV on. He jumped on his bed & layed down. Fresh shily layed next to Pj. Pj gave him a blanket. They both cuddel each other in the blanket. It was warm & soft. ,,Pj..." wispered Fresh. ,,yeah?" wispered Pj back. ,, I love you " wispered Fresh & gave him a quick kiss. They both blushed. Pj chuckled. ,, I love you too " wispered Pj & huged him tighter to him. Fresh was happy. It was his best birthday that he ever had. They both fell asleep hugging each other in their arms.

THE END!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Here you can find the same fanfic in my Deviantart & Tumblr account:  
> Deviantart: https://vanessagirl286.deviantart.com/gallery/60619825/Freshpaper-N-and-J-AU-Fresh-s-Birthday  
> Tumblr: https://vanessagirl286.tumblr.com/post/151475783043/freshpaper-nerdjock-au-freshs-birthday-part-1 (First part)


End file.
